The Ties That Bind: Family Secrets Revealed
by HollyMC
Summary: There is a new source on the rise, but little do the Charmed Ones know that a major family secret is about to be revealed
1. Prologue: Prelude to a Great Evil

**The Ties That Bind**

By HollyMC

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to the producers of _Charmed _and _Spelling Entertainment_. I am not making a dime off of this story, so please don't sue me!

Author's Note: This story takes place sometime during season 7, these events will probably not occur in the show so it's almost an unaired episode of season 7, but there are many flashbacks-those will be italicized so that it is easy to tell when that happens. Keep an open mind when reading and enjoy the story!

Prologue

Prelude to a Great Evil

_New York City, 1846_

_Benethazar slowly paced around the parlor in his human form, waiting for the arrival of his new seer impatiently. He only had a few days left until the wedding and wanted everything to go as planned so that the prophesy could be fulfilled._

"_I must marry her in a dark wedding in order for my plans to work! If we get married in a church then we will fail in carrying out the prophesy! Seer, what will I need for this to be successful?"_

_A dark skinned woman wrapped in dark red robes suddenly appeared in front of him, her dark brown hair wrapped in intricate braids around her head. She respectfully bowed to him and started to explain everything._

"_My liege, you must marry her in a cemetery, with a dark priest or priestess overseeing the ceremony. Once that is done, your heir will be a powerful source of evil, but not as powerful as the one that she is to bear-I see your daughter as the mother of the most powerful demon of our time, with you as the future source....._

_Suddenly, the door opens and the man looks towards it while the seer quickly disappears from the room. He was displeased to find a little boy peering through it, he had told everyone in the household not to disturb him. _

"_Boy! What are you doing here! Didn't I tell you not to **interrupt me!** Well, what is it that you want!"_

_The boy hesitantly stepped into the room and looked around with a confused look on his face._

"_I....I thought...I heard voices in here....I thought that....that my mother was here......but I...I... guess I was mistaken...sorry to have disturbed you sir...I will leave now..."_

_The man walked up to him and glared at the little boy and slammed the door behind him and sighed with relief that he was not caught. The seer shimmered in behind him and they both listened to the tiny footsteps patter down the hall._

"_How are you going to keep that boy in the dark about the fact that you are a demon?" the Seer asked impatiently. "Especially once his mother is pregnant? Luckily for you, you do not have to worry too much about that though, for there is a special ceremony involved to turn not only your wife evil, but her already existing child evil." _

_He nodded at the Seer's words and smiled as he remembered that his future wife already had a husband when they met-at the seers orders he had the husband killed and eventually wooed the mother of his future baby to his side. After the marriage took place, and she became pregnant, the tonic will do its magic and all will be well._

_A few days later it was time for the ceremony, and everything was going according to plan. He had told his fiancée that the marriage was to take place in the cemetery because all of the chapels were booked, and she believed him, so all was going according to plan. His bride walked down the aisle, the music was playing, and they finally said their vows. After that, the priest did the ceremony that would turn her evil and she drank her first dose of tonic. There was an unforeseen problem when he tried to do the same to the boy, who had been the ring bearer-as the priest did the special ceremony he suddenly was flung back against the wall as a pale impenetrable blue light shone around the child, who then became unconscious._

_The seer gasped in shock and turned to him with a surprised and angry look on her face_

"_Don't you know what this means? This child is a **future whitelighter! **How did you completely miss that fact? Now how is the prophesy supposed to come true?"_

_His mother, meanwhile, just stood there with a vacant expression on her face as he lifted the child up, grabbed her arm and dragged them both out of the chapel. Before he left, he turned to the seer and simply stated the following as he looked at the child in his arms_

"_That does not matter-it will only be a matter of time before he is as evil as the rest of us, isn't that right...Samuel?"_

_He started down at the child and evilly grinned as they left the chapel._


	2. Chapter One: Family Ties

The Ties That Bind

Chapter 1: Family Ties

Halliwell Manor, Present Day

It was an ordinary morning at the Halliwell Manor; all three of the Charmed Ones, Leo and the babies were all having a quick breakfast so that they could rush off to their daily routines. Phoebe was still on sabbatical, but she was obsessed with checking into the office at least once a day to see Leslie, for it was pretty obvious that she had a crush on him. Paige was trying to look for a few new teachers for the school, but it has not been easy to find good replacements, plus she had asked Leo if the school could have a whitelighter or two assigned to the school for their protection. Piper was feeding Chris and Leo was helping Wyatt out and both were preparing to go off to P3 and "Up There" respectively. The phone suddenly rings and Paige is the one to pick it up since she was sitting closest to the phone.

"Hello, this is the Halliwell residence, Paige speaking", Paige stated as calmly as she could, trying to not get stressed out over her magic school problems. "Hello, Paige, this is Sam speaking..." Paige's jaw drops with shock. "Anyway, I know that it's been a while since we caught up, and maybe if you are available sometime we could get lunch and catch up. How does that sound?"

Meanwhile, Leo mouthed "Who is it?" and Paige mouthed back "My dad", and as she did a light bulb lit up in Leo's head. "Paige I think you have found yourself a new teacher-Sam did get New York City teacher of the year award, maybe you could talk him into being a teacher and a whitelighter for the school at the same time, as well as catch up with him."

Paige grins and replies to Sam on the phone. "I think that's a great idea! How about you meet me at San Francisco Café at 12:30pm? Is that a good time? Oh, it is? Ok, great! By the way, how did you know this number?" Sam smirked and replied "It has not changed in the last 30 years and also, I have the slip of paper you wrote in on. Anyway, see you then!"

Paige hangs up and turns to Leo with a questioning look on her face. "He was a teacher? Well is there anything else that you guys know about him that you haven't told me yet?"

Piper shook her head and replied. "We don't really know anything else about him; actually, we found the certificate in his things when we were searching through his hut at the lake a few years back when we faced the water demon-we told you about that, right?"

Paige nods, but still looks reluctant. "He has probably not been teaching for at least 100 years though, so how do I know that he still knows how? Also, he has never taught magical students before. Well I'll discuss it with him at lunch and see what he says about it, I have to go to work! My class starts in ten minutes, so have a great day everybody!"

She orbs out of the room after giving a kiss to both her nephews. Phoebe leaves for her advice column, leaving Piper and Leo alone with the kids.

"Its pretty good that Paige and Sam are finally getting to know each other-I can't imagine giving either Wyatt or Chris up or seeing you die", Leo commented as he finished his breakfast. ""It makes me realize how foolish becoming an elder was, so I decided to quit and become a regular elder for both our sakes. Will you forgive me?" Piper nods and hugs Leo and then includes the babies in the hug and the four of them finally felt like a family for the first time in a long time.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld....

In a large and spacious cave which was used for ceremonies and potion making, the new seer was meditating in the underworld when a demon shimmered in suddenly. The seer looked at the tall, cruel looking woman and smiled as she saw who is was and ran her hand over the grey mixture.

"Ah, Elisabeth, what can I do for you today?" They had grown up together, so the demon was not offended that the seer called her by her first name. Elisabeth sighed and started pacing around the room. "I have finally figured out how to get revenge on the Charmed Ones for vanquishing my son almost two years ago, but first I want to see where their vulnerabilities lie. Can you, oh, summon about three demons over here? If you do, then once my father becomes the new source, you can be his seer, since the last one has been vanquished. Interested?"

The seer nods her head and replies. "If you take a seat I am sure that we can make arrangements that will suit us both." The seer conjures up two seats and a table and both of them sat down and began to negotiate their terms. Once they have finished, three middle level demons were sent in and bowed to both women.

Elisabeth told them their instructions. "I want you to launch an attack on the Charmed Ones and tell me everything you see, from who was with them to what their strengths and weaknesses are. Do not kill them, that will come later, but this is for informational purposes only. You better not fail me-Go!"

The seer and Elisabeth watched them shimmer out of the cavern and began to grin with anticipation as their plans went into action. Just then however, a male demon flamed in, for he was far more powerful than the ones who just left.

"Benetahzar! What a pleasant surprise!" The Seer turned around to face him. "I was just speaking to your daughter here; it's so nice to see you come back from the realm of the vanquished. I have agreed to your terms and will help you to become the new source, but we must act quickly and vanquish the Charmed Ones."

"I have heard of these Charmed Ones, they are the most powerful source of good magic in the world, I have been heard this very prophesy about them for centuries and it seems like it has finally come true. Now, it is time for my own prophesy to come true as well, for me to become the new source of evil with my wife and daughter by my side!"

They all evilly grin and stare at the Seers crystal ball so that they would be able to watch the demons attack the Charmed Ones in case they did not come back.


	3. Chapter Two: Family Reunions

The Ties that Bind

Chapter Two: Family Reunions

Note: I don't really know if San Francisco Café really exists or not, it's just a name that came to my head as I was writing last chapter

Paige arrived at the café at 12:30 and saw Sam standing outside the door and walked towards him. He looked slightly thinner since she last saw him, and his hair was a bit longer but otherwise he looked pretty much the same since she last saw him two years ago. Neither really knew what to say to each other so they smiled at each other and walked into the café and settled into a booth and stared at their menus.

It was Sam who started the conversation after about 5 minutes of staring at the menus. "So, Paige, how have you been?" Paige smiled and stated "Oh, pretty good, things have been pretty hectic as usual, especially with the two kids around the house." Sam nodded his head. "I remember that Piper was pregnant with the first one, I assumed, and from what you told me, her pregnancy was nothing like your mother's pregnancy with you." "Did she get any of my powers from the womb?" Paige asked with a curious look on her face, for no one had ever told her about that time period. "She was able to orb, but had no control over them, I assumed that you did. She did have control over your teleorbing powers, which really helped against a few demons which attacked at that time. It was really difficult hiding your mother's pregnancy towards the end of it, so she and Penny created a glammouring spell specifically to hide a pregnancy so that only the three of us noticed that she was pregnant."

Paige nodded as she processed all of this information. "Just one more question-I understand why you clipped your wings the first time, but why did you run away?" Sam looked extremely thoughtful. "About two and a half years after I was reassigned as a whitelighter, I made a slight miscalculation about a demon, which lead to the death of one of my charges, and I guess that I was not ready to deal with another charges death."

Paige processed the information very carefully, but there was still one question that she needed answered by him. "How come you have not come by to visit in almost two years?" She had not meant to sound angry, but the subconscious pain and hurt that she had had for the last two years had decided to come out in her voice. "I mean, I only saw you once, then you took off, and I have not heard from you since. Victor visited twice, no wait, three times since then, and all three of those times I was just wondering; why has my father not visited **me?"** Paige stopped ranting when she saw that Sam's face was suddenly even paler than it normally was and his eyes wide. "Oh god, I am so sorry", Paige gasped, looking suddenly upset, "I have no idea where that came from..." "No", Sam interrupted, "You are absolutely right, I did stay away on purpose, but it was not because I didn't care about you. We didn't have the...how shall I put it...the greatest of starts, after all, how many people can say that they vomited on their long lost daughters shoes?" Paige smirked a little at that. "It had taken me over twenty years to get over your mother's death, and after I regained my healing abilities, thanks to you, I just needed some space to find myself again, and to reconnect with the part of me that I have not seen for over twenty five years. Only after two years have I started to finally feel like myself again, like the person I was before I went through so much pain and sorrow." Sam paused for a moment. "It may have been selfish of me, but I didn't want you to see me until I got over my issues, to give a better impression this time around...basically I just didn't want you to hate me." Paige put her hand on top of his own with a tender and understanding look on her face "I don't hate you, in fact I never have."

Just then a waitress came by their table, took their order, and continued walking by. Sam then looked at her with a slightly confused look and said "Wasn't your hair red the last time I saw you?" Paige smiled slightly. "It was red but I just recently dyed it back to my natural color." Sam also smiled "Well, I see that you got my hair color-as well as my extremely pale skin which is impossible to tan. I think that glass of milk at the next table has had a better suntan than we do." Both smirked as they got their coffee from the waitress.

"So, I heard that you took over the magic school", Sam stated while he sipped at his coffee. "I didn't know that you were a teacher." "Neither did I", replied Paige, "I was a social worker but the only reason that I ended up taking over was that I was the only one who really fought for it after Gideon's death." "He was my mentor", Sam mused. "I just can't believe that he would do something like that, all whitelighters heard what had happened to him at the staff meeting which came right after that happened. So, I suppose that Leo told you to ask me to teach there". Paige was shocked. "How did you know that?" "Well, when the magic school first opened in about 1975, after Phoebe was born, Gideon came over and asked Penny and Patty if the would consider sending your sisters there, as well as asking me to teach there. Your mother wanted your sisters to be raised among normal children both because she had just bound their powers and because she wanted to give them the best of both worlds, magical and normal. I refused at the time because I really didn't agree with how it was run, so different then how I was used to doing it. Plus, I enjoyed working with my charges and didn't feel like giving any of them up." He then stares up at Paige. "However, now I have a good reason to consider working there, because those kids are not the only ones who need protection." Paige knew what he meant by that and smiled at the fact that he really cared about her. She then started telling him the specifics of what he would be teaching as they ate their lunch.

Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor...

Phoebe came home early that day, and ran into Piper, who had come back from the club and was now taking care of Wyatt and Chris. They were all eating lunch together, when they suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Phoebe walked to the door to find Victor standing there.

"Hi dad!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! What's the occasion?" "Oh, no occasion", said Victor, "I wanted to make sure that you guys were ok after all that happened recently. Where are the boys?" "Oh, we were all just eating lunch! Would you like to join us?" Victor smiled and nodded and they walked towards the kitchen to where Piper was feeding the babies. Victor sat down next to Wyatt and helped himself to some of the food they were eating and they had just starting talking when three demons suddenly shimmered in.

All of them stood up witch shocked looks on their faces. "Dad, take the babies to the other room, Wyatt's shield will protect you all!" Piper shouted. "Go!" Victor picked up the babies and ran while Piper tried to blow up the first demon and missed because he dodged out of the way. The second demon was throwing fireballs at Phoebe while Phoebe was dodging them, but barely, and the fireballs ended up knocking the table over and ruining it as well as their lunches. The next fireball had hit her and she was down on the floor, unconscious. Meanwhile, Piper was not having much better luck, especially after she found out that the demon reformed after he was blown up. The third demon was closing in on Piper as well when Wyatt suddenly orbed out, and when his protective shield was no longer there, the third demon walked towards Chris and Victor and started to throw a fireball when all of a sudden, Paige, and Sam orbed in, with a screaming Wyatt in her arms.

"Fireball!" Paige teleorbed the fireball away from Victor and Chris into the demon and the demon blew up in a burst of flame. The other two demons, after they saw their partner in crime vanquished, decided that it was a good idea to leave. Meanwhile, Sam had run over to Phoebe and healed her.

Piper came to her senses and took Wyatt from Paige's arms. "Its okay, sweetie, you were a very brave and smart boy, orbing to your auntie Paige like that!" Phoebe however, was staring at Sam and Victor, who were glaring at each other without saying a word. Sam broke the stare first, however, and turned to Piper. "You have a pretty smart little boy there, he managed to orb into the restaurant so carefully that none of the other customers even noticed him orb in. I just don't understand how these demons could have been so strong though, they are only middle level demons, they probably were ordered to do this from an upper level demon...the question is who? Also, why didn't they kill you? They could have easily done so since they were immune to your powers." "How do you know all of this?" Victor asked with a skeptical look on his face. "You barely saw any of what went on!" "I saw enough to recognize that one of my charges had to face the same type of demon before, a really long time ago. It was not that powerful, and she was able to blow him up, so I don't understand why Piper was probably not able to do it, because I assumed that she tried, is that right Piper?" Piper nodded her head. "These demons are best known as messenger demons," Sam continued. "They are usually sent to spy on witches and have sent tons of information to upper level demons about a witch's powers, as well as any perceived weaknesses. I just thought that they were all extinct about a century ago." Victor snorted with disbelief and shook his head, basically thinking that Sam was a moronic home wrecker, and a former drunk no less, and had no idea what he was talking about.

"I will check the book", Paige stated. "Book of Shadows!" The book orbs into her hands and she starts looking through it. "Messenger demons, messenger demons...oh I found them!" She then proceeds to read pretty much what Sam had just said to them earlier. "Well, it looks like you're correct, but how are we supposed to vanquish them?" "We have to figure out who they were working for and why." Sam replied. He then looked around him. "Where's Leo?" Everyone else looks around with confused looks on their faces while Sam started to look annoyed because it was apparent to him that a certain whitelighter was not doing his job. Victor was just merely surprised that Sam was right and had a shocked expression on his face

Meanwhile, in the caves...

Elisabeth witnessed the entire scene, with Benethazar watching beside her. "I can't believe that my brother is still around! He will ruin **_everything! _**How are we supposed to carry out our plans now?" Benetahzar simply smiled. "I think that his weakness is painfully obvious, and we can use it to out advantage and get your revenge at the same time. You see, he now has a daughter who means everything to him, and once she dies, he would probably not be able to handle it, so he will be out of the picture, plus the power of three will no longer be a threat to us with her gone, so killing your former daughter in law will be no challenge whatsoever, but why stop there? We can find a way to kill all three of them at the same time, or shall I say kill three birds with one stone. I think that I have a plan..."

The two of them and the seer composed their plans for a long time until they all came to an agreement, and started to make arrangements to see them carried out

Ok, that's it for this chapter! You will find out what happens next, as well as what those plans are, but I need some reviews! Please review!


	4. Chapter Three: The Brewing Storm

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Three: The Brewing Storm

The Halliwell Manor, Present Day

Piper immediately took charge of the situation and started to give out tasks to everyone. "Ok, Phoebe, Paige and I will work on the summoning spell and see if there is a way to vanquish the messenger demons. Sam, could you go find Leo for us? Dad, please go feed the kids the remains of their lunch, it's in the kitchen."

They all go forth their separate ways, the Charmed Ones go to the attic, Sam orbs out of the room and Victor heads towards the kitchen.

"Up There"

Sam orbs Up There and starts to look for Leo when he saw Leo approach him from behind. "Are the girls alright?" inquired Leo. "I was going to orb to them, but I sensed that you were there and needed to take care of some pressing business."

Sam turns around and glares at Leo. "I know exactly what this 'pressing business' of yours is and let me tell you something, it was never your job to go around vanquishing demons! Not only have you put your charges in danger because of your neglect of them for your own vendettas, but now you have cracked and killed not one, but two elders! The other elders may have just suspected you, but you have been really loosing your marbles! I knew from the moment that Zola died that you were responsible for his death! You need to put yourself back together man-before it's too late!"

He then takes a moment to calm down and realizes that Leo looked really angry yet sad at the same time, and then he put a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder. "Look, I can't imagine what kind of stress you have been through these last few months, but what I do understand is how hard it must be to be a whitelighter and a father at the same time, we have been in the same boar for quite some time, more or less. For now, however, we have to go help the girls defeat these demons-then we'll deal with your inner demons just like we have dealt with mine. Agreed?"

Leo looked angry and upset, but nodded slowly and both orbed back into the attic. Their respective fatherhood issues would just have to wait.

Attic, Halliwell Manor

The girls were just finishing the summoning spell for the messenger demons when Sam and Leo orb in.

"Hey!" Piper said when she saw them. She was about to ask them where they had been when she saw the look on Leo's face, she figured that the girls needed to talk with him in private. "Sam, could you go to the kitchen and get us some potion vials? They are on the top left shelf." Sam, not being fooled at all and knew what they were trying to do, nodded and walked out of the room.

Piper then turns to Leo. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come by when we were in danger?"

Leo just stares into the distance with a confused look on his face. "Sam just gave me a nice long lecture about that, and apparently knew all along that I killed Zola. Maybe it was just his instincts as a father, but I wonder how many others knew all along just like he did. He practically screamed at me, both as a whitelighter and as a father as well."

Paige looked up from making the vanquishing potion. "I doubt that the other elders knew about it, Sam seems to have understood what you were going through, I doubt that he would have said anything about it."

"He was just probably being protective of Paige." Piper cut in. "Wouldn't you have reacted the same way?"

Leo nods quietly. "Yeah, I figured that, reminded me of myself recently. That was probably why I was not angry about it-I probably subconsciously knew that he was right. Maybe I just needed to hear it from him since of the similar histories and all that-we even both had Gideon as our mentors." Leo then flashed back and remembered when he first met Sam.

"_Up There", 1943_

_Leo, Natalie and eight other whitelighters to be were standing in Gideon's office "Up There", which also served as a training room. They had all just finished learning how to master their powers and now Gideon was going to tell them what the final stage of their training was. _

"_The last thing you all need to do in order to complete your training as whitelighters is to work directly with an already established whitelighter, which means that the whitelighter that you will be paired up with will have at least fifty years of experience on his own. Each of you will spend about six months with this whitelighter, and then you will start to receive your own charges. Does everyone understand?"_

_All ten trainees nodded their heads. Gideon continued on. "I have done my best to pair you up with people that you will be able to work well together, but the most important thing is that you learn from them, and who knows, perhaps they will learn something from you. Even after the six months is over, you can feel free to go to them for advice, because although I am still your mentor, I am quite busy as an elder."_

_Gideon then walked over to the doors and opened them to find ten people dressed normally sitting outside, while Leo and the other trainees tried not to look nervous. Gideon then had the whitelighters stand in line against the wall. _

"_Ok, everyone, I will call one pair at a time, and when you are called, walk off and get to know one another; I have given enough money for you all to get some lunch, so enjoy a few hours off."_

_Gideon started calling out the pairs by alphabetical order by the trainee's last name, so Leo immediately figured that he would be last. He watched as everyone, including Natalie, has left the room, until only he and one whitelighter remained. He started across the room at the other whitelighter, who looked to be about the same height as him, maybe a bit taller. His black hair really contrasted with his pale skin and light blue eyes, but if the coloring differences were ignored, his facial features looked a bit like Leo's own, yet completely different. Gideon gestured them both forward until they were standing in front of one another. _

"_Leo Wyatt, this is Samuel Wilder," Gideon stated. They both shook hands and nodded at each other. "Now go enjoy your lunch, and then Sam will fill you in on the details later." He orbs out of the room. _

Present Day, Halliwell Manor

Phoebe suddenly looks up with a horrified look on her face. "We sent Sam to the kitchen! Didn't we tell Victor to go there with the kids?"

Leo gets pulled out of his memories as all four of them suddenly walked out of the attic swiftly and towards the kitchen and hoped that the two older men did not kill each other yet.

Meanwhile, Sam headed towards the kitchen to get the ingredients they needed and saw that Victor was already there getting something for Wyatt to eat. They glare at each other for a few seconds  
  
"Hello Victor", Sam stated unemotionally.  
  
"Hello, Sam" Victor says with the same quality voice but then snaps. "Inhaled any liquor today?"  
  
Sam glares at him with an angry look on his face and his voice all of a sudden becomes very acidic. "No, I have seen that you have been trying the once dead-beet dad making amends crap again"  
  
Victor snaps, "Oh, you're one to talk!"   
  
"Oh really?" Sam retorts. "Unlike some people I had no choice in the matter!"  
  
Before Victor got a chance to respond to that, the girls quickly entered the room  
  
"Ok, dads, not the time!" Piper exclaimed "We can deal with **your** issues later, and **not** in front of the kids!"  
  
Both Sam and Victor stared at the floor and looked a bit guilty at that last statement then merely glared at each other as the girls gave each other glances. It was going to be a long day for them all.

They all went back up to the attic and stood their while the Charmed Ones recited the summoning spell.

"Messengers of the underworld,

Who hear evil and obey

Come to us, we summon thee

Tell us what you were sent to say"

The two remaining messenger demons appeared as Piper immediately froze them except for their heads. "I guess that I was panicking too much to think of this option last time," she explained as they both easily froze except for their heads."

Piper simply turned around and glared at the messenger demons. "Who told you to go spy on us? What did they want you to tell them about us? Also, we thought that you were extinct, so that means that someone resurrected you, who did that?"

The demons shook their heads and refused to answer. "We never have revealed our secret to witches."

Paige then walked forward with two vials of vanquishing potion in her hands. "I hoped that I have never had to use these on you but if so..."

The demon quickly spoke up "She is an upper level demon who resurrected her father and now she and the current seer have been working to make him the..."

Elisabeth had shimmered in, took away the immunities that she gave them and killed them with her own powerful energy balls. Sam and Phoebe stood there in shock and horror, because they both had recognized her, although for different reasons. She ignored Phoebe and turned to Sam, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"So brother, surprised to see me?" Elisabeth laughed cruelly and shimmered out and everyone else in the room started at Sam with shocked and horrified looks on their faces

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed "You were Cole's uncle! Why didn't you tell us that your sister and nephew, also known as **my ex-husband** were demons?"

Sam merely started into the distance with a traumatized look on his face and simply stated the following.

"I didn't know."


End file.
